1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an object cutting method of manufacturing a plurality of chips by cutting a planar object to be processed along a line to cut.
2. Related Background Art
As a conventional technique in the field mentioned above, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2007-142206 discloses a technique of destaticizing a forming material of a planar object to be processed (a material forming or having formed the object), which is formed with a modified region to become a cutting start point, when applying a stress to the object through a sheet. Also, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 63-260407 discloses a technique of blowing ion air for neutralizing static electricity against a planar object to be processed, which is formed with a scribe line, when applying a stress to the object through a sheet. Further, Japanese Patent Application Laid-Open No. 2007-141997 discloses a technique of attracting particles from a chip surface by static electricity, so as to remove them.